Magnificent VINE
Magnificent VINE or (Ｍａｇ．ＶＩＮＥ) is an archetype of the VINE Group and an arch-nemesis of Evil VINE, Which is the successor of "Fiber VINE" and used by Yumotori Hizab in Yu-Gi-Oh! Me. The intial release of the archetype contained fully Xyz-Oriented cards, then gained 3 Link Monsters when the Link Summon is announced. This archetype is composed of LIGHT monsters, mostly Fairy-Type based on Xyz Summoning and refill Xyz Materials. __TOC__ 'Design:' 'Appearance:' Few Magnificent VINE monsters are counterparts of "Fiber VINE " and "Paintress ", while the rest are entirely new, all of the monsters feature their "Holy Crest" in their backgrounds. Magnificent VINE is the first "VINE" sub-archetype to have a crest, their crest is a shiny "Rub el Hizb" with a shiny planty leaves of "Fiber VINE" in it. 'Etymology': The name "Magnificent" Given to this archetype as known to be noble and splendid in their apperance. Playstyle: Magnificent VINE is based on a disturptive method to the opponent, by either preventing them from conducting attacks, Summoning or activating effects, also, most of their boss monsters deal burn damage equal to opponent's monsters, cripple them from attacking or activating their effects. Magnificent VINE appears to be heavily reliant on Swarming the field and gaining advantages from Xyz Summoning, they can also rely on Pendulum Summoning for further additional plays. x1 Yuzu, DARK Priestess of Magnificent VINE x3 x1 Pendulum Monsters Daddou, Mage of Magnificent VINE x3 Sombra, Valkyria of Magnificent VINE x3 Bunkia,Vampire of Magnificent VINE x3 Onuri of of Magnificent VINE x3 Xyz Monsters Hime, Ultimate Queen of Magnificent VINE x1 Magnificent VINE Metaphys Clear Hime x2 Hime, Queen of Magnificent VINE x2 Chita, Chimera of Magnificent VINE x1 Onuri, Princess of Magnificent VINE x1 Runa, Moonlight Fairy Princess of Magnificent VINE x2 Hayley, Angel of Magnificent VINE x1 Shiny-Eyes Magnificent VINE Dragon x2 Tartina, Shadow Archfiend of Magnificent VINE x2 Shadowed Goghi of Magnificent VINE x1 |spells = x1 Rank-Up-Magic:VINE's Evolution x3 x1 VINE Onuri's Benevolence x3 VINE Sunflower Of Greed x2 VINE's Necro-Xyz x1 x1 |traps = x1 x1 VINE's Saintful Whipping x1}} 'Weakness:' Cards like Light-Imprisoning Mirror, Ally of Justice, Dimensional Barrier ,Grisaille Prison and Frozen Damsel can Destroy the entire deck as they are heavily reliant on Special Summoning and activating effects. 'Gameplay:' 'Trivia:' *Patrulea of Magnificent VINE and Ice glass Girl of Magnificent VINE are the only Magnificent VINE Pendulum Xyz Monsters. **Patrulea of Magnificent VINE is the only Pendulum Monster with no Pendulum Effect. *This is the first VINE Sub-archetype to have 4 Pendulum Monsters respectively. *This is the first Sub-Archetype that is entirely pure Xyz Monsters. *This is also the first Sub-Archetype to have (CLASS_W) *"Magnificent VINE Binding Snake" is the only "Magnificent VINE" Spirit Monster. *Ironically, "Pakita,Levelist of Magnificent VINE" is a Tuner Monster, considering this sub-archetype is Xyz Focused, this is almost similar to "Baby Princess of Gust VINE" and "Yasmin, Young Princess of Gust VINE" are the only Tuner Monsters without a Synchro Monsters to have. *This is the only "VINE" Sub-acrhetype with the least Support. Category:Archetype